Reunion
by cwgirlup
Summary: Ghost Adventures slash. Nick/Zak. Back together after weeks apart.


Title: Reunion

Pairing: Nick/Zak

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Back together after weeks apart.

Disclaimer: Don't own – please don't sue. Blah, blah, blah.

Reunion

Nick and Aaron were waiting at the hotel when Zak and Billy pulled up. The two men climbed out of the SUV and began unloading their equipment from the back. Aaron snapped a quick picture on his iPhone, cheerfully saying, "Dudes, you look like hammered shit."

Billy just grunted, and Zak flipped Aaron off. "What the fuck do you expect? We've been in that fucking car forever, and Billy's been ripping farts for the past hour."

Billy stopped pulling bags out of the SUV long enough to say, "Fuck off, dude. You were the one who wanted to have Mexican for lunch."

Nick walked around Zak, surreptitiously dragging his fingers across the older man's lower back. "Hey Aaron, do you think you guys can unload and get the equipment organized? Zak and I need to go over the plans for the lockdown."

"Yeah, we can do that."

"Thanks man. We'll meet up at 8:00 in the hotel restaurant for dinner."

"Sounds good."

Aaron and Billy watched Zak and Nick walk into the hotel and through the lobby before disappearing into the elevator. Aaron shot Billy a disbelieving look. "Going over plans, huh? Is that what they're calling it these days?"

Billy snickered and elbowed him. "Let's just get this done, dude."

Nick and Zak rode up to Nick's room in silence, itching to touch each other but stopped by the other two guests sharing the elevator with him. They walked down the hall as quickly as possible, and the door had barely shut behind them when Nick shoved Zak against the wall, attacking his mouth and nipping the full lips until they opened. Their tongues dueled as they fought for dominance of the kiss, breaking apart just long enough to breathe and coming together again. Nick finally pulled away and licked a trail down Zak's neck, tasting the sun-warmed skin and biting down at the juncture of neck and shoulder.

Zak moaned and tilted his head as Nick sucked on the bite mark, drawing blood to the surface. "Holy fuck babe – eager much?"

Nick grinned and pressed himself more firmly against Zak. "Fucking tease. Like you didn't know what the sight of you in the skin tight tank top would do to me. Good thing I wore my sweatpants instead of jeans. Besides," he said, rolling his hips against Zak's, "I don't think I'm the only one who's eager."

"What the hell do you expect? It's been weeks," Zak whined.

"Poor deprived baby. You mean that hot little blonde Aaron told me about wasn't good for at least a few blow jobs?"

"Not the same, Mr. Married Man, and you know it."

"Well, let's see if we can make up for lost time." Nick pushed the black tank up and off, running his hands over the bare chest and tweaking already tight nipples. He turned Zak and walked him backward to the bed, toeing off his shoes and socks and gesturing for Zak to do the same. He made quick work of his shirt and sweatpants and stood before the older man clad only in his boxers. Zak wound an arm around his lover's back and pulled him into a kiss, trailing his other hand down his chest and palming the bulge in his underwear. He gave a slight squeeze, and Nick whimpered into his mouth as he pushed his hips more firmly into the warm hand.

Zak broke the kiss and gave Nick a feral grin as he sank to his knees, hooking his fingers in the waistband and removing the boxers. The younger man's cock was rock hard, swollen and pulsing with need, and the first touch of Zak's tongue had his eyes rolling back. He fisted his hands in the gelled hair and fought to stay upright as the other man traced the thick vein on the underside with the tip of his tongue before closing his lips around the head. He ran his tongue along the sensitive crown and teased the slit, lapping the freely flowing pre-cum. Zak started to bob his head, swallowing as much of the engorged length as possible, and Nick began to feel an unmistakable tightening in his groin.

"Zak, stop. I'm too close."

He pulled off reluctantly with a final lick before rising to his feet. Nick wasted no time opening his jeans and pushing them down, realizing with a start that Zak wasn't wearing underwear.

"Fuck babe - going commando?"

Zak smirked at him. "That's not all."

Nick quirked an eyebrow and ran his hands around the dark haired man's back and down, stopping when he felt the smooth rubber at the crack of his ass.

"Holy shit, Zak – how long have you had this in?"

"Since Bill and I got lunch. I wanted to be ready for you."

Nick swallowed hard and closed his eyes as he felt his cock get impossibly harder. Two hours. At least. Zak had been wearing a fucking butt plug for at least two hours. While riding in a car. Nick saw spots dancing behind his eyelids and fought the urge to blow right then and there at the thought of it. He gritted his teeth and growled, "On the bed. Now."

Zak grinned to himself as he crawled onto the bed and lay on his back. Objective achieved.

Nick pawed through his suitcase, muttering in frustration before turning to Zak. "Please tell me you have lube in your carry on. I can't believe I forgot to pack it."

"Right zipper pocket."

Nick retrieved it and joined him on the bed. He grabbed the base of the plug and twisted it, causing Zak to buck his hips. "You look so fucking hot wearing this. Think Billy knew?"

Zak snorted. "Billy and Aaron are so fucking oblivious. We could screw each other in front of them and they probably wouldn't notice. Now, take the damn thing out and get inside me."

"Pushy, pushy." Nick carefully pulled the plug out and lubed up his cock. He spread the pale legs further apart and slid in with one hard thrust. Zak's eyes slammed shut, and he moaned loud and long. He planted his feet against the mattress and braced himself as Nick set a punishing rhythm. The first time back together was always like this. That night would be different – slow, gentle lovemaking as they used fingers, lips, and tongues to relearn familiar bodies. For now though, it was hard, fast, and needy as they sought release in each others arms.

Zak pulled Nick against his chest and rolled them. He sat up and planted his hands on his chest, anchoring himself as he rode Nick's cock. Jolts of pleasure shot through his body with every brush across his prostate, and he knew that he wasn't going to last. He slammed himself down and swiveled his hips, a move that his younger lover knew well.

Nick grasped the strong hips firmly and braced his feet, thrusting up and reveling in his lover's throaty moans. The headboard slammed into the wall repeatedly with the force of their movements, but the men were too caught up in their own pleasure to care. Zak shouted Nick's name as his orgasm ripped through him, semen covering his abs and pelvis. His body tightened as he came, and the feeling triggered Nick's own climax. Zak sagged against him as warmth coated his insides, his body trembling in the aftermath. Arms wrapped around his back as Nick held him, enjoying the feel of being covered by the older man. His flaccid cock slipped out a moment or two later, and he rolled Zak onto his side. The older man threw a leg over Nick's thighs and an arm across his chest, effectively pinning him in place.

"Zak? Zak, we really should get up and shower. We're going to get cum all over the bed."

"S'ok," Zak murmured sleepily into his neck, "we'll sleep in my room tonight."

Nick realized that he wasn't going anywhere held down as he was, and he honestly didn't care. He rolled his head to the side and drifted off to the sound of Zak's light snoring.

In the next room, Billy and Aaron looked at each other as the noises through the wall ceased. Aaron rolled his eyes as he checked off the last camera against his master list.

"About fucking time. Those two go at it like horny teenagers."

"Fucking A. I kept waiting for the bed to break."

"Think they know how thin these walls are?"

"I doubt it. If they did, they'd probably at least try to be quiet."

"Think they suspect we know?"

"Fuck no. They think we're clueless. Hell, Zak put a plug in his ass when we stopped for lunch and thought I wouldn't notice him limping when he came out of the bathroom."

Aaron smirked. "You're shitting me."

"Hell, no. The ride here was interesting. I hit every bump and pothole I could find just to see him wince. It was funny as shit."

"Yeah, well. I hope they shut the fuck up tonight, or I won't get any sleep."

Billy shrugged. "We'll stay in my room tonight. It's at the other end of the hall by Zak's."

"Ok." Aaron hooked a finger through the belt loop of Billy's jeans and pulled him in for a kiss. "Think they'll ever figure out the truth about us?"

"No way. They're too wrapped up in each other to give us a second thought."

"As long as they're asleep, why don't we use the time constructively?"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who tops?"

"You got it. Ready? One, two, three..."

THE END


End file.
